Can't Take That Away, Girl In the Mirror, Tonight
by AznPnay
Summary: the full title is:Can't Take That Away, Girl In the Mirror, Tonight and The Rest of My Life.I suggest for all Relena haters and likers to read this. A trilogy. Please Reveiw
1. Can't Take That Away

**Can't Take That Away  
  
**

_They can say anything they  
Want to say  
Try to bring me down  
But I will not allow  
Anyone to succeed  
Hanging clouds over me  
And they can't try hard to make me feel  
That I don't matter at all  
But I refuse to falter  
In what I believe  
Or lose faith in my dreams  
  
_Relena could hear them talking about her. They thought that she was a spoiled,pampered, girl who knew nothing about the real life and just believed in her idealistic fantasies. But they were wrong. She knew about the real life. Relena knew what people said about her. Especially the Gundam Pilots. They thought that she was still obsessed with Heero. But to Relena, he was just a crush, a fling. But still, Duo still teased her.  
  
_'Cause there's a light in me  
That shines brightly  
They can try  
But they can't take that away from me  
From me  
  
_She used to cry because no one understood her. No one loved her, and the ones who did were dead, like her foster father.  
  
_They can do anything they want to you  
If you let them in  
But they won't ever win  
If you cling to your pride  
And just push them aside  
See  
I have learned there's an inner  
Peace I own  
Something in my soul   
That they cannot possess  
So I won't be afraid  
And the darkness will fade  
  
_When she was the Queen of the World, people just started making fun of her more. She knew it. And the people who were nice to her wanted the popularity and attention.  
  
_'Cause there's a light in me  
That shines brightly  
They can try  
But they can't take that away from me_  
  
But no matter how much people talked about her and teased her, she always stayed strong. No matter what, she still stood in front of crowds and said the words that she grew up to believe in. What she was taught.  
  
_No  
They can't take this  
Precious love  
I'll always have inside me  
Certainly the Lord will guide me  
Where I need to go  
  
_Even though she was threatened,she never once gave up. In her heart, she kept the love of her foster father in her. Depending on her to hold up his ideals, and lead the life and world he tried so hard to do himself.  
  
_They can't say anything they want to say  
Try to break me down  
But I won't face the ground  
I will rise steadily  
Sailing out of their reach_  
  
Even when the Gundam Pilots are watching her every move with a fake smile plastered over their faces, she knew what they were thinking. They were thinking about her being weak, stupid, spoiled,selfish, and just caught up in her own dreams, not thinking of anyone else but her.  
  
_Oh Lord  
They do try hard to make me feel  
That I don't matter at all  
But I refuse to falter  
In what I believe  
Or lose faith in my dreams  
_  
So when she got her bags and a letter addressed to them, she kept in mind that no one could break her, because she had her own shield. And to keep it strong, she had to move on.  
  
_  
'Cause there's a light in me  
That shines brightly  
They can try  
But they can't take that away from me  
From me  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
_All copyright goes to mariah carey Can't take that away. please dont sue!  
Well, im still doing "A Parent's Worst Nightmare" but i felt like putting this one up. Thanks!


	2. Girl In the Mirror

Girl In The Mirror  
  


**_There's a girl in the mirror  
I wonder who she is  
Sometimes I think I know her  
Sometimes I really wish I did_**  
  
Relena read the newspaper at her new job. Since she left the kingdom, she needed to earn some cash so she became a waitress at a strip club. It was her break, so she went into the backroom and read the newspaper. Headline read 'Peacecraft Princess Missing', and all these interveiws with the pilots plus Miss. Noin and her brother. She had another newspaper, a recent one. She turned to page five and it read that no one missed her at her kingdom. Tears lowly started streaming down her cheeks when she read the article.  
  
**_There's a story in her eyes  
Lullabies and goodbyes  
When she's looking back at me  
I can tell her heart is broken easily _**  
  
As old guys started making passes at her, she just kept in mind of what the article said._The Sanct Kingdom is not dissapointed with the dissapearance of Relena Peacecraft. Milliardo Peacecraft has taken over her postion and their is said to be true peace, one that is believable to hold for generation and generations to come._ As another guy started calling for a drink, she went over to a table of five.  
  
**_'Cause the girl in my mirror  
Is crying out tonight  
And there's nothing I can tell her  
To make her feel alright_**  
  
Relena could tell it was the pilots. She wondered what they were doing in New York. Well, Duo was from America so maybe he was just showing them around, not seeming to forget the strip club. Good thing she had changed her appearence.  
  
"Hey Cutie, how bout you and me in the corner over there." Duo said as he pointed to a corner near the wall, that already had one of her friends and a customer making out. Well, she had to earn money, so she played along.  
  
"Sure hottie, if ya buy me and yourself a drink." Relena giggled fakely, using her fake voice to say it.  
  
"Then get me a Sex On The Beach, and you can just order yourself whatever you want." Duo said flashing her a smile.  
  
"And the rest of you boys?" asked Relena after she sat in Quatre's lap and layed her head on Trowa's before getting up again.  
  
**_Oh the girl in my mirror  
Is crying 'cause of you  
And I wish there was something  
Something I could do _**  
  
She had just saw the pilots leave the bar. After flirting with Duo for God knows how long, and Heero touching her ass ever so often, they had left getting a kiss from their waitress. Probably more sight seeing with their tourist. She can't believe what she heard them say while she was flirting with them.  
  
**_If I could  
I would tell her  
Not to be afraid  
The pain that she's feeling_**  
  
She remembered Duo saying that now they could have real peace without a stuckup snob running the place, and thats when Relena started paying attention.  
  
_"Yeah, without that brat, things are better now." Quatre said.  
  
"What a weak litle girl." Wufei replied.  
  
"I bet Heero is the happiest of us all, withour any girl following him around." Trowa said.  
  
"Hell yeah, how would you like a fricken annoying brat folow you around everywhere. I'm surprised that she didn't video tape me going everywhere." Heero joked. Then everyone else laughed, she lightly fakely laughed too.  
  
**The sense of loneliness will fade  
So dry your tears and rest assured  
Love will find you like before  
When she's looking back at me  
I know nothing really works that easily **  
  
_She had come back from a long hard day on work. So many guys hitting on her, she even got 5 pairs of guys numbers. But they were just young tourists trying to get some while they're stay in the big city. She took a shower and put on comfy pajama's. She was brushing her hair in the mirror as she stared intently at her figure.  
  
**_'Cause the girl in my mirror  
Is crying out tonight  
And there's nothing I can tell her  
Oh the girl in my mirror_**  
  
In the past year, she had kept her figure, even adding a few muscles from the workout session she held every week at the gym for extra money. Her hair had become more like wavy, then curly. Each strand seemed to glisten in the light of her room. Her eyes, once a nice aquamarine eyes, were covered over by hazel contacts. She no longer wore long skirts and long sleeved blouses. Now a days, she would appear in something tight, or comfortable like jeans and a tank.  
  
**_Is crying 'cause of you  
And I wish there was something  
I wish there was something  
Oh I wish there was something  
I could do _**  
  
She looked at a picture of her before and then a picture of her now. A tear dripped down the picture frame, even more adding. she couldn't believe that she had changed so much in only a year. She started to cry, and took out a photo album and jewelry that she hid. No one ever knew that she had those, or where she kept them.   
  
**_I can't believe it's what I see  
That the girl in the mirror  
The girl in the mirror  
Is me _**  
  
She looked in the mirror before looking down at the objects she was holding.The phote album were pictures of her and her adopted family, the Dorlains. When her father had the vacation off and they would go somewhere, always taking many pictures to remember the memories. Her mother had made the album, as Relena's 15th birthday gitft. It was her favorite out of all of the jewelry, money, and more that was given to her that day.  
  
**_I can't believe what I see (no....)  
(The girl in my mirror)  
The girl in my mirror is me  
Ohh...is me _**  
  
The jewelry was also special. While looking through the Peacecraft Mansion, she had uncovered priceless jewelry, never found by the soldiers. It was probably a gift to her when she was a baby. It had Relena Peacecraft on a pearl necklace, every two letters on a bead. Then their was a ring, with RP engraved on it. Plus a matching bracelet that read Relena Peacecraft on the inside. Laying over the precious jewelry, a note read.  
  
_My Dearest Relena,  
  
Always stay your self. Don't let the world make you think otherwise.  
  
_

Love always and Forever,  
Your Mother.  


**'Cause the girl in my mirror  
Is crying out tonigh  
And there's nothing I can tell her  
To make her feel alright  
Oh the girl in my mirror**  
  
She had a gift from both of her mothers. One she never knew and one she practically knew. She held the treasures together and tucked them in her secret hiding spot for them. After staring at her complection on the mirror for a couple of minutes, she went to bed crying, leaving the television on.  
  
**_Is crying 'cause of you  
I wish there was something  
I wish there was something  
Oh I wish there was something  
I could do_**  
  
After she drifted off to sleep on a wet pillow, a faint voice on the television said.  
_A war is to be coming by tomorrow afternoon. The Gundam pilots are readying themselves for the upcoming battle. The enemies, known as COD, standing for Conquerors of Domination, have said that with the dissapearance if Relena Peacecraft, they have are going to attack. If she is still out there, she is greatly needed at the Sanct Kingdom. More updates later._  
****************************************  
Yeah, yeah I know. Sad and all but im not in that great of a mood. My best bud is gonna move. Well anyway, it took me ages to find a perfect song to make as a sequal to Can't take that away. I hoped you liked it, and if you dont then I hope you burn in, well I gotta go now. please reveiw, yadda yadda yadda, ive got a knife. lets just keep it there. Bye!


	3. Tonight and The Rest of My Life

**Tonight and the Rest of my Life**  


  


_Down to the earth I fell  
With dripping wings,  
Heavy things won't fly  
And the sky might catch on fire_  


  
The war had raged on for 4 years. In the end, neither sides winning. The gundam pilots disappeared and the leader of the COD had died. The remaining soldiers fought, and had killed each other.   
  
The population became less. People dying in the fighting, or having their cities or colonies attacked. Now the earth and colonies had no leader. Milliardo and his wife Lucretzia had died when the COD's had attacked the Sanct Kingdom. Politicians and such were fighting for leadership. Chaos roamed throughout, until a certain forgotten girl, came out of the rubble and came forward to bring peace to them all.  
  
Relena stared at her complexion. Now at the age of 22, she had changed. She remembered that she ran away at the age of 17, then pilots had visited her unexpectedly at the age of 18, and here she was.  
  


_And burn the axis of the world  
That's why  
I prefer a sunless sky  
To the glittering and stinging in my eye_  


  
Her friends had died in the bombing of America, she had just managed to escape the rubble but had few cuts and bruise that would just need time to heal. She had heard that the war was over and the pilots no where to be found. So, he journeyed to the Sanct Kingdom. She was preparing a speech in front of millions.  
  
When, she went to the mansion some workers had managed to survive and recognized her. They let her in and news spread throughout that the forgotten Princess was now back and trying to bring back peace.  
  


_Feel so light  
This is all I wanna feel tonight  
Feel so light  
Tonight and the rest of my life_  


  
"Good riddance." Relena muttered as she thought of the gundam pilots.  
  
"Miss. Relena, the crowd is ready and are awaiting for your speech." The servant told her.  
  
"OK." Relena replied as she stood up and walked out of the door. She wore a simple blue dress with sequence and then her crown as her queen days. She approached the large crowd. She sighed, and then began speaking.  
  
"Hello all. I, Relena Peacecraft has come back to return to the throne and will work to regain peace. I know that I have disappeared for 5 years and you are all probably wondering where I went. I went someplace that I could concentrate, a chance for me to live in the real world without riches, cameras, and servants. A chance for me to take on the real world. I discovered that you don't have to be rich to be happy, I discovered within my self that I wasn't happy with all my riches and jewels. It didn't make me happy, but being poor and working hard put a smile on my face. What I worked for and the money I had actually earned by myself made me realize that I didn't like being rich and spoiled.  
I know that most of you still want to bring on another war, one in honor of those that have died. But do you realize what they've been fighting for? They fought for peace, so that they're children and grandchildren will have a safe, peaceful future. So I hope that you will not start another war. Think of all of those who have died. We are now of a lesser population, we must all work together to bring true peace, one that will last for many generations. Thank you," then Relena stepped down.  
  
There was silence, then all of a sudden there was a clap, then more, and soon the whole crowd was applauding.  
  
Relena sighed, then smiled.  
  


_Gleaming in the darksea  
I'm as light as air  
Floating there breathlessly_  


  
2 years later  
  
"Miss. Relena, urgent news, urgent news." a servant called to her. Relena was in her office working, not as much as before because the colonies and world were at peace. Since her speech, not a war or commotion had started. At the age of 24, Relena was happy. Truly happy. She could travel anywhere and people would just wave and smile at her. She was no longer a famous person, but someone who spent they're time with the less and the poor, knowing what its like to live on the streets.  
  
"Yes, what is it Charles." Relena asked picking up her head.  
  
"Apparently, looking through mines in southeast Asia, workers have found the bodies of the gundam pilots," the servant replied.  
  
"What? Are they still alive, where are they?" Relena asked standing up.  
  
"They are alive but seem to be in a coma. They are at the hospital right now. Would you like to see them?" asked the servant.  
  
"Yes, cancel my appointments for the day. I would like to see the 5 now." Relena said as she walked towards her car.  
  
"Yes, Miss."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


_When the dream dissolves I open up my eyes  
I realize that  
Everything is shoreless sea  
Weightlessness is passing over me_  


  
Relena stared at their bodies. The doctors said that if they hadn't been put in medical care in a couple of months, they would have died. She was at the end and started walking towards the front.  
  
"Wufei Chang." Relena whispered passing by his body.  
  
"Quatre Winner" Relena muttered as she passed the Arabian.  
  
"Trowa Barton." Relena said lowly as she walked by the heavyarms pilot.  
  
"Duo Maxwell." Relena said as she looked at the body, before passing it too.  
  
"And last, but not least, Heero Yuy." Relena said staring at the body. She looked at all of the still forms, not surprised if they wore corpses instead.  
  


_Feel so light  
This is all I wanna feel tonight  
Feel so light  
Tonight and the rest of my life_  


  
"You five are no longer needed in this world, sorry to say but its true." Relena said, smiling to herself.  
  
"Your gundams were destroyed, the world is at peace, and everyone seems to have forgotten all of you. You are not known as War Heroes, but more of war soldiers. Too bad that all of you are in deep sleep right now, not death, but I bet some of you are begging for death, just so you aren't here." Relena said amused.  
  
"So, I hope that you all won't hate me in hell?" Relena told them once more before she unplugged the heart monitors that were all connected to each other.  
  


_Everthing is waves and stars  
The universe is resting in my arms_  


  


Happy Halloween!  


  
  
  



End file.
